


Verrückt

by progfox



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Unconventional Style, not actually much in the way of romance, strange possibly unsuccessful attempt at metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bullet to the head, a breath of fresh air. It is beauty, it is life! /He is dead and he is alive, he is breathing he is fine!\ But he might be just a little bit crazy. Hallelujah, He is alive again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verrückt

He can finally breathe again! It feels so good, great even, to feel the air flowing through and through him. It is a feeling he could never really explain, even if he wanted to.

It is great, g r e a t. Great. 

* * *

Hallelujah, he is alive again!

* * *

_Neku Neku Neku dear, are you awake? Are you alive?_

_Neku Neku Neku dear, are you mine? Are you mine?_

* * *

In the midst of static and confusion there is him. The snake, the dragon, the Conductor himself takes the stage! His voice so powerful, his words full of passion. This is his monologue before the war. Not the finale, not quite, but getting there.

Neku can feel it, that this is not the end. The Composer has yet to come out and take a bow. 

* * *

Hallelujah, he is alive again!

* * *

He looks. Dead he looks. Dead he looks. Like he's. Dead.

He looks like. Bleeding he looks like he's. Bleeding he looks like he's. _Bleeding._ And time. Stops.

* * *

And time. Starts.

Neku can't keep track. Of the hours of the minutes of the days. He has clocks and cell phones but it's so surreal, he feels as if he's awake all day but he's only conscious long enough to complete his task; a few hours at most. 

Time starts and time stops. 

Lost in long minutes, short stretches of time that go on for days. 

Time. Starts. 

And. Time. Stops. 

* * *

He doesn't know what he expects; the panther - the artist - lurching forward, pouncing, shredding him to pieces.

He doesn't expect this. He doesn't and he does, because he _must_ be the Composer, mustn't he? He is an artist, and Music is a sort of art, yes? 

It could be someone unseen; he hopes it is this. He cannot take down someone he trusts. 

_Neku Neku Neku are you sleeping are you mine?_

It's almost like he isn't really there anymore, everything feels so wrong and so out-of-body, out of time, Neku is out of time. 

* * *

Hallelujah, he is alive again! He is alive! Again!

And time. Starts. 

* * *

And He is there, nothing spectacular at the moment but His Proxy knows, deep down, that he must be something magnificent. His true beauty is just hiding.

And He shoots the Proxy right between the eyes. 

Those eyes widen and he can't believe it – he's in love.


End file.
